The Journey Back To Paradise
by EmilyEaton46
Summary: After Peter told her that Tobias was killed in Erudite, Tris finds out that she is pregnant and raises her child outside of Chicago. Many years later, Divergents are going missing again, and Tris returns with her daughter to the city that she was banished from to investigate. Little does she know, Tobias is their daughter's initiation instructor. Can they find each other again?
1. Chapter 1: Taylor

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfic. So basically, this story takes place post- Tris' torture during Insurgent, and many years in the future. I won't be following the events in Allegiant, so some things will be changed. I hope you enjoy this story, and kind reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue – in a field outside of the fence

"_Stiff, they killed him. After I took you." _

_Tris could only stare into Peter's cold eyes before her legs gave out, falling on the hard ground. _

_Peter watched her as she screamed, sobbed, and beat the ground with her fists. He didn't even try to console her._

_"What happened?" she said through her sobs._

_"When I was carrying you out, I saw them take him to the room that they 'killed' you in. I heard the heart monitor go silent-," _

_"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE HIM?!" she yelled, looking up at him with her red-shot eyes. _

_Peter groaned. "Because, I owed you. I didn't owe him anything." _

_Tris slowly got up with the strength she had left, and she slapped him across the face. _

_"I **hate** you," she growled, before turning around to walk away from him. _

_"Don't bother coming back!" he called out to her. _

_"They will kill you if they find out you're alive! And you're welcome for saving your life by the way! Not that you're worth the time of day." _

_Tris stopped, and turned her head. _

_She glared at him, before she continued on towards the unknown. _

_There was nothing left for her to go back to._

* * *

_2 months later_

Beatrice 'Tris' Prior always knew that she was a survivor.

She survived through her Dauntless initiation, her parents' death, the war, torture, a near death experience, getting exiled from the city by Peter, and learning that her boyfriend was killed. But when she passed out in Amar's apartment early on that April morning, she thought that death finally caught up with her.

However, the doctors at the 'hospital' told her that she was two months pregnant. Even though Tris was shocked by the news, she wasn't entirely surprised.

Tris and Tobias slept together the night that she snuck away to Erudite to sacrifice herself, and they didn't have any protection with them. They risked it anyway, and Tris didn't care since she was going to die soon enough.

But ever since she left the city, she was so wrapped up in grief that it didn't cross her mind that she could be pregnant- even though she had all the symptoms.

Tris started to cry, and the doctors told her that everything would be all right.

"But how?" she told them. "I'm sixteen, I have no family, no money… I'm all alone. I can't be a good mother…,"

"But you have us, Beatrice."

She looked up, and saw George and Amar leaning in the doorway. Tris couldn't help but smile a little.

When Tris was kicked out of Chicago, Amar found her while he was on his way to talk to someone inside of the fence. He brought her back to his and George's apartment in a small town two hours away, and she's been living in their guest room ever since.

She was so grateful to them, especially now that she found out that she's pregnant. She just hoped she wouldn't become too much of a burden.

As the months went by, they helped her with everything- buying things for the baby, buying her maternity clothes, and making her cups of tea when her emotions got the best of her. She promised them she would get a job, and pay them back eventually.

Amar suggested that she should eventually go to 'college', whatever that was.

They were even there for her when she was in labour.

It was a hard labour, too. Tris was a tiny woman, so when the doctors estimated that her baby was around nine pounds she didn't know how she would get her baby out.

Pushing out her baby was the most painful experience she ever had to endure, and she never screamed so much in her life.

She cried out for Tobias, even though he wasn't there. She wanted him with her so badly, and started doubting that she could do this alone. It has been- and always will be- hard without him.

But when she saw her baby for the first time, she knew it was all worth it.

"It's a girl!" the doctor announced, placing her daughter in her arms.

Tris stared at her baby in awe. She had dark hair, blue eyes, and rosy cheeks. She was perfect, and beautiful in every way.

She silently thanked Tobias for sending her this precious gift, and wondered if he was watching over them.

More tears fell down her cheeks, as she placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Taylor Natalie," she whispered.

"Mommy will always protect you. Always."

* * *

Chapter 1

_14 years later_

"Wake up, Beatrice! We are almost there."

Beatrice's eyes fluttered open, hearing George's voice.

"Already?" she groaned, slowly lifting her head away from the car window.

"Yes. I can see that ugly fence up behind the trees."

Beatrice straightened her body a bit more and Taylor, who was sleeping against her mother, started to wake up too. Beatrice stroked her daughter's dark hair, and she leaned to the middle a bit to get a better view.

There it was. Even in the darkness of the night, she could see the tall fence surrounding the city of Chicago. Even though they don't need the fence anymore, it was still there.

Amar heard that it would costs millions of dollars to take it down, which the city doesn't have.

Beatrice sighed. She never wanted to come back here, especially with _him_ being gone. But when Amar told her that the Divergents were starting to disappear again, she knew she had to do something.

That's when Amar helped her get in contact with her old friend, Christina, who thought that Beatrice was dead for all this time. They were both very emotional on the phone, and Beatrice was excited to see her best friend again.

Christina is the leader of the investigation, so she was able to quickly get her in. Ever since the war in Chicago ended, they were letting people who lived outside of the fence in, as long as they lived by the city's rules.

While she was talking to Christina, she asked what happened after she left and what city was like today, since Amar only knew of some details. Christina told her that after Jeanine was killed by Tori, the Factionless took over. The city was governed by Evelyn, who wanted a factionless city. She was later killed by Marcus, who wanted his power back. He soon re-established the faction system- which appealed more to the citizens than having a factionless city. Now, it is optional during the choosing ceremony to choose to be factionless, especially if you're Divergent. It is also optional to transfer factions, but you have to go through a process and go to another choosing ceremony that is separate from the main choosing ceremony.

It was all too complicated, so Beatrice would have to wait until she arrived to understand it all.

She just worried about bringing in Taylor, who just celebrated her fourteenth birthday. Amar and George offered to take her in, since they are almost like grandfathers to her. However, despite everything that is going on in Chicago, Beatrice couldn't bear leaving her daughter behind. She knew though it probably would be best to leave Taylor with them, but she couldn't do it.

She pushed her worries aside, and kissed her daughter's forehead.

* * *

_Dauntless compound_

In his Dauntless apartment, Tobias 'Four' Eaton woke up in a start.

He had been dreaming of the day that he last saw _her_. The day that his girlfriend, Tris, was executed by Jeanine. He didn't have that dream for a couple of years.

_Why now? _

He just started to slowly move on from that terrible day, even though it's been fourteen and a half years. Why did his mind have to bring it up again?

He wiped the sweat off of his forehead, and he got out of bed. He walked to this office, where he opened his secret compartment underneath his desk.

That is where he kept his pictures of Tris, whatever still frames he could get from the security camera footage in Dauntless. He used to stare at these pictures all the time, but he didn't look at them for the past two years.

Not since he-

Four's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. He quickly put the pictures back, before his fiancée, Ruth, walked in.

"Babe, I saw you get out of bed. Why are you in the office at this hour?"

Four sighed. "Nothing, Ruthie. Just go back to bed, I'll be there soon."

Unconvinced, Ruth frowned and left.

Four put his head in his hands, and ran his fingers through his dark hair. Even though it was wrong, Four only proposed to Ruth because he decided to settle for second-best.

His real paradise was lost forever.

**Some things might be confusing right now, but everything will be explained in the upcoming chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion with Christina

**Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story. I returned to university, so everything has been busy and I haven't been able to write. But I'm going to try to update more frequently since I enjoy writing and it's a nice study break ;) **

**I also wanted to give a brief summary of my version of what happened in Chicago, since I didn't agree with Allegiant's version. I didn't like that whole pure/unpure DNA concept so here is my version of the history: ****So basically, The war was in Chicago. The leaders of Chicago wanted to protect the city, just in case another war were to break out. So, they built the fence and formed the factions to create ever lasting peace. The rest of the world though went on as it did before, so Beatrice and Taylor lived 'normal' lives in the real world before they moved back to Chicago.**

Chapter 2

As they approached closer and closer to the fence, Beatrice started to get more and more nervous.

She wondered how Christina would react when she saw her, as it's been so long and their lives have changed so much. Beatrice wasn't the same person she used to be, physically and personality wise. Since she left Chicago, she stopped introducing herself as Tris, and returned to using her given name again. Whenever she was called or said the name Tris, she thought of _him_. It was too much. She still had her Dauntless, Erudite, and Abnegation traits of course, and they've served her well since she started to work for the F.B.I. in Washington. However, she was a mother now- and that changed many things about her. It changed her physically: she had wider hips, a larger chest, and her hair has become much darker ever since she was pregnant with Taylor, almost a medium shade of brown. She also wears makeup now, curls her hair, and wears heels that make her taller. Beatrice missed the girl who she used to be, back during her Dauntless initiation days. She's definitely changed. She wondered if Tobias were still alive and see her now, if he'd still love her for who she is. He didn't care that she didn't wear any makeup, dress up, that she cut her hair short, or even that she wasn't as pretty as the other girls. He loved her for her, and that was all that mattered. He didn't see the flaws that others so easily pointed out.

Beatrice felt Taylor start to stir against her side, breaking up her thoughts. Then, Taylor sat up in her seat, and her bright blue eyes opened. She yawned, and looked at her mother. "Mom, are we almost there?"

Beatrice slowly nodded, and she looked back out the window.

She sighed. They arrived. The truck came closer and closer to the train, where Christina would be waiting.

Then, she saw her. Nothing much about Christina has changed, apart from the fact that she had a very pregnant belly.

Beatrice felt her heart pound inside her chest. _This is really happening,_ she thought.

Christina noticed the truck approaching, and she gave a nervous wave. Amar stopped the vehicle a few feet away, and Beatrice sighed.

She turned to Taylor, and took her hand.

"I'll be right back, ok sweetie?" Taylor nodded, and turned the other way. Their relationship hasn't been on the best grounds since Beatrice told her they were moving to Chicago. It's been slowly improving, but they weren't as close as they were before.

Beatrice let go of her daughter's hand, and she opened the door and slowly got out of the truck. She shut the door, and slowly walked towards Christina who looked unsure.

"Tris? Is that really you?" Christina asked, apprehensively.

Beatrice nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

"Yes, Chris. It's me," she said, and after a moment Christina smiled.

She wobbled over to Beatrice, and then they both started squealing.

They hugged each other, and Christina pulled back to get a good look at her. "Oh my gosh, you look so different! Your hair is darker, and long again! You look so great, Tris."

Beatrice smiled. "Thank you, and it's just Beatrice now. I haven't gone by Tris since I've left, really. And look at you! You're having a baby? I can't believe it!"

Christina laughed. "It's my second pregnancy, actually. But it's going to be my third baby. I have two-year-old twins at home, both a boy and a girl. They are a handful. I swear they will be in Dauntless someday…,"

Beatrice made a face.

"Aren't they Dauntless-born?" she asked, and Christina shook their head.

"I transferred over to Erudite, since my husband- Dan- is Erudite, and he wouldn't have fit in Dauntless. I don't mind it, I'm a stay-at-home mom so I don't need to be around the other Erudites much. They told me that as soon as I want to work again, I can work as a security guard. So I will be doing something that is kind of Dauntless, at least."

Beatrice nodded her head.

After a moment of silence, Christina said: "Is that your daughter?" Beatrice turned around, and sure enough Taylor was walking towards them. She waved her hand at them, and smiled.

Christina whispered, "Oh Tris- I mean, Beatrice- she's so beautiful! She looks like Evelyn did, don't you find?"

Beatrice nodded, sadly.

"I see her father in her, every day. He would have been so proud of her, it's too bad he will never meet her." she told Christina, quietly.

Christina bit her lip, almost as though she was going to say something.

But she smiled again, once Taylor approached them. "Hello, you must be Taylor! I'm Christina, your mom and I used to kick butt together in our old initiation days."

Taylor, still looking exhausted from the car ride, shook her hand. "I'm Taylor, it's nice too meet you. I would be more enthusiastic to meet you, if it weren't six o'clock in the morning."

Christina chuckled. "So, are you two ready to head out? I have my car waiting over there." Beatrice and Taylor looked at each other, and nodded. They said goodbye to Amar and George, and they carried their bags to Christina's car. They were soon driving down a paved road, leading to the downtown core. They passed by subdivisions that Beatrice would consider as 'suburbs', and Christina explained that the factionless are refurbishing abandoned houses and apartment buildings all over the city, and the factionless and factionless new-comers from the outside were living in them- like they used to many years ago.

The factionless also use the money system to exchange goods, which the factions still don't want to take a part of. Christina also explained that the factionless re-started up an old college, which she didn't understand the concept of. Beatrice told her that she went to college to get into the F.B.I., which sparked a lengthy conversation about how the education system works in the 'real' world, and what the F.B.I. was.

Taylor slouched in the back seat, wishing that she could zone out. Her mother told her that Chicago was different, and now she understands why. How would she fit in with these people? She wished she could go back to Washington, where her friends were. She didn't want to be here, especially since she would have to live a completely different lifestyle. Would she fit in the faction system? Her mother told her that other outsiders have entered the faction system before, and they did well. But would she? Only time would tell. Beatrice explained to her that she would have to take an aptitude test soon, to determine where she belongs. Taylor thought it was ridiculous, since they would be returning to Washington eventually.

Finally, they reached the city centre. Beatrice took in her surroundings in awe. Everything has changed so much since she left years ago. A lot of buildings have been refurbished, the city was buzzing with life, and seeing factions mingle with factionless people was very strange. It was beautiful. They soon approached Erudite headquarters, where Beatrice and Taylor would stay until aptitude tests would be performed on them. Luckily it was early in the morning, so she and Taylor wouldn't have to come across many Erudite.

Christina parked her car, and they got out. As she was walking towards the building, Beatrice took deep breaths. Her heart rate was going up, and she started to sweat. Her thoughts were racing in her head.

_This where Jeanine almost had me killed... this is where i was tortured... this where they killed him..._

Then, Beatrice felt an ache in her chest. She crumbled to the ground, and struggled to breathe. She was shaking, and Taylor started screaming. Beatrice felt Christina's arms wrap around her shoulders.

"What wrong with her?" Taylor asked, on the brink of tears.

"She's having a panic attack, sweetheart. Don't worry, she'll be ok." Christina stayed close to Beatrice, until the symptoms wore off.

When it was finally over, Beatrice broke down into tears.

Christina stroke her back. "It's ok Tris, she isn't here anymore. She won't hurt you ever again."

"Who and what are you talking about? Why is my mom crying?" Taylor asked, worried.

Christina sighed. "Taylor, there's a lot of bad memories for all of us here. It's not the right time to discuss these things, but just know that we are all safe and that's what matters."

Taylor looked unconvinced. Beatrice never told her the reasons why she left the city, but Taylor always guessed that whatever happened it was bad and it had something to do with her biological father. Beatrice told her that she was conceived by a one night stand and to never ask any questions about her father because Beatrice claimed she didn't even know what his name was. Taylor always had a feeling that her mother was lying since whenever she would mention her father, Beatrice would always look so sad and she would try to change the subject.

Then, Christina and Taylor helped Beatrice walk towards the building. Everything passed by in a blur after that. Beatrice could only take in bright white hallways through her blurred eyes. By the time that they reached Christina's apartment, Beatrice calmed down a bit.

When Christina was opening the door, Beatrice expected Christina's apartment to look like the rest of Erudite. But in fact, when Christina opened the door the apartment looked quite normal... very factionless looking. Beatrice's jaw dropped.

"Wow, Chris... I wasn't expecting your place to look like this. I was expecting it to look dull like the rest of Erudite- no offence."

Christina laughed. I do have SOME taste, you know. I actually like shopping at factionless places... like this place called Target that they opened up a few years ago. They have really different stuff there, and it's where i bought most of my furniture and baby stuff. Are you familiar with that store?"

Taylor giggled. "Oh yes we are, we have one a few blocks away from us at home." "

Oh, I guess that's right. You lived in a completely factionless city, that must be so weird."

Then, a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes came out of the hallway, carrying a little girl with similar features.

"Momma!" the little girl squealed, and her arms reached out for Christina.

"Lucy, Momma can't take you in her arms anymore, remember? The baby is too big right now," the man said, and the little girl pouted.

He looked at Beatrice and Taylor, and smiled. "You must be Tris and Taylor. I'm Dan, and this is Lucy. Lucas- our son- is still sleeping right now, but you'll meet him later."

Beatrice tried to smile, and took his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I would love to chat with you but I'm so tired from the journey."

Christina put a hand on her shoulder. "Yes you need your rest. We have our guest room set up for you two. Dan will get your things from the car after."

"I think I'll go to bed too, I'm tired." Taylor said.

Then, Christina led them through the living room area, and down a hallway where the bedrooms were.

"This is Lucy and Luke's room, this is the baby's room, the bathroom, our room, and finally your room."

Christina opened the last door in the hallway, and then they entered a room with aqua blue walls and two twin beds.

"I hope this is ok," Christina asked, nervously.

Beatrice nodded. "It's perfect, thank you. It's so nice for you to take us in for a few days, Chris. I really appreciate it."

Then, Beatrice and Christina hugged and Christina left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Beatrice immediately took her shoes off and laid down on the bed. Taylor was still standing in the same spot, looking irritated.

"I hate this. Why did we have to move to this place that looks like a hospital? Why are we really here? And why did Dan call you Tris?"

Beatrice sighed. "I told you Taylor, I'm on a mission. Please don't complain about it anymore, I've had enough. And I used to go by Tris a long time ago. Now turn off the lights and go to sleep before I go Dauntless-mother on you."

Taylor made a face. "What are you talking about?"

"Just go to sleep Taylor."

Taylor groaned, and laid down on her bed.

In the kitchen, Christina was making breakfast for her family. She was humming, despite the noise of her twins in the background. Then, there was a knock on the front door. "I wonder who can be here this early," she said to herself, and opened the door. There, dressed in full black, was Four.

She looked behind her, and went into the hallway. She shut the door behind her as she did.

"Four? What on earth are you doing here this early?"

He looked nervous. "I want to go over some of the plans with you before I'm too busy training the new initiates..."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Cut the crap, Four. We've known each other for 15 years, I know when something is wrong. You obviously didn't travel all the way across the city to talk to me this early in the morning about plans. Is it about Ruth?"

Four shook his head. "No, Ruth is fine. She's great. I... had a dream about her last night."

"Four, I don't need to know about your dirty dreams about Ruth."

Four groaned. "Ugh, no. I dreamed about _her _last night... Tris. I'm trying to figure out why."

Christina scratched her head. "I don't know what to tell you at this point, Four. We've talked about her so much for the past 15 years, and you need to move on. Seriously, you're getting married in three months. Maybe you're dreaming about her because you're having second thoughts about the marriage, I don't know."

"Maybe I am, because Tris was the one. I knew it from the moment that we kissed for the first time, and I will never be able to let her go. We were supposed to get married, have a few kids, grow old and then die. She wasn't supposed to be murdered... I never even got to see her body, or get closure Christina. I never will get closure." Tears formed in his eyes, and Christina put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think you should really go talk to a professional, Four. I hate to see you do this to yourself."

Four nodded, and wiped his eyes. "Well... I guess I should go. I promised Ruth I would make her breakfast this morning."

"Ok Four, take care of yourself. I'll keep you posted on everything. Let me know how it goes with the new initiates!"

Four nodded, and he turned around and left.

Christina sighed, and entered her apartment.

_Let's hope Tris and Taylor don't get put into Dauntless,_ she thought.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'll try to update next week. And who's excited for the Insurgent trailer to come out? :) I know I am!**


End file.
